writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Talitha von Agthoven
}}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" style="width: 100%; border:inset 5px #1E0A30; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #1E0A30; background-color: #9354CE; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #9354CE), color-stop(1, #452760)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #9354CE 0%, #452760 100%);" !style=" text-align: left; font-family: papyrus; font-size: 21px; text-shadow: 1px 1px #000000;"|Basics |- | |} |rowspan="5" valign="top" style="width: 50%;"| |- | }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" style="width: 100%; border:inset 5px #2B4C20; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #BFFFBF; background-color: #79CE5C; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #79CE5C), color-stop(1, #4C8738)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #79CE5C 0%, #4C8738 100%);" !style=" text-align: left; font-family: papyrus; font-size: 21px; text-shadow: 1px 1px #000000;"|OOC |- | |} |- | }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" style="width: 100%; border:inset 5px #e06dc3; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #e06dc3; background-color: #f9bccb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #f9bccb), color-stop(1, #c99da7)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #f9bccb 0%, #c99da7 100%);" !style=" text-align: left; font-family: papyrus; font-size: 21px; text-shadow: 1px 1px #000000;"|Appearance |- | latest.jpg tumblr_inline_nagkqzOhM11safd2x.jpg tumblr_mslkap8w9H1rcbdhco1_500.jpg tumblr_mz557hJB081qja803o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nhewd3fIu91sqhim2o2_400.jpg tumblr_nhexblenYB1twwscpo1_500.jpg tumblr_nhfcq4zVDx1rgbosbo1_500.jpg tumblr_nhglc12l6F1tu9mero4_1280.jpg tumblr_nhhlhpm8kH1u55c00o1_1280.jpg aaaaa.jpg aaaaaaaaa.jpg Iofjga-i0jg.jpg |} |- | }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" style="width: 100%; border:inset 5px #00ffed; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #00ffed; background-color: #adf7f4; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #adf7f4), color-stop(1, #80bcb9)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #adf7f4 0%, #80bcb9 100%);" !style=" text-align: left; font-family: papyrus; font-size: 21px; text-shadow: 1px 1px #000000;"|Relationships |- | |} |- |colspan="2" style="width: 100%; border:inset 5px #FF9500; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #FF9500; background-color: #FFD191; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #FFD191), color-stop(1, #CFAA76)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #FFD191 0%, #CFAA76 100%); text-align: center; font-family: papyrus; font-size: 27px; text-shadow: 1px 1px #000000;"|Her History |- |colspan="2" style="width: 100%; border:solid 5px #895991; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #FFD191; text-align: center;"| |- |colspan="2" style="width: 100%; border:inset 5px #FF000D; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #911010; background-color: #FF6970; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #FF6970), color-stop(1, #C94B51)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #FF6970 0%, #C94B51 100%); text-align: center; font-family: papyrus; font-size: 27px; text-shadow: 1px 1px #000000;"|Her Personality |- |colspan="2" style="width: 100%; border:solid 5px #79CE5C; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #911010; text-align: center;"| |- |colspan="2"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" style="width: 100%; border:outset 5px #011c01; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #1E0A30; background-color: #9354CE; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #9354CE), color-stop(1, #452760)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #9354CE 0%, #452760 100%);" !style=" text-align: left; font-family: papyrus; font-size: 21px; text-shadow: 1px 1px #000000;"|Possessions/Weapons |- | wip |} |- |colspan="2" style="width: 100%; border:inset 5px #011c01; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #BFFFBF; background-color: #79CE5C; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #79CE5C), color-stop(1, #4C8738)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #79CE5C 0%, #4C8738 100%); text-align: center; font-family: papyrus; font-size: 27px; text-shadow: 1px 1px #000000;"|Her Powers |- |colspan="2" style="width: 100%; border:solid 5px #f9bccb; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #79CE5C; text-align: left;"| |- |colspan="2"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" style="width: 100%; border:inset 5px #e06dc3; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 5px; -moz-border-radius-topright:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:5px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:5px; -webkit-border-top-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius:5px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius:5px; border-top-left-radius:5px; border-top-right-radius:5px; border-bottom-left-radius:5px; border-bottom-right-radius:5px; padding: 10px; color: #e06dc3; background-color: #f9bccb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, left top, left bottom, color-stop(0, #f9bccb), color-stop(1, #c99da7)); background-image: -moz-linear-gradient(top, #f9bccb 0%, #c99da7 100%);" !style=" text-align: left; font-family: papyrus; font-size: 21px; text-shadow: 1px 1px #000000;"|Weaknesses/Hubris |- | #Blind (unless the light of a star, eg. the sun or her own manipulation abilities is illuminating it so she can't see torch light, indoor lights, candles, fire etc only the light of stars) #Not adept with weapons (Give her a weapon and she'd end up falling on it and almost killing herself) #She AGE slower but she's not immune to getting killed by illness and/or injury #Always belittled by her peers #She gets tired really easily #Despite never getting listened to when she is she can't admit she's wrong about ANYTHING #Can't go near Iron whatsoever as it fatigues her greatly to the point where she's near death (and can possibly kill her if too close, depending on the amount of the metal is nearby) #Cannot switch off her Apathy |} |- |colspan="2"| |} |} |colspan="2"| |- |colspan="12"| WIP Category:Talitha von Agthoven Category:Talitha Category:Tali Category:Von Agthoven Category:Characters Owned by TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:X-Men Characters Category:X-Men Category:Mutant Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters With Blonde Hair Category:Characters With Brown Eyes Category:Characters With White Skin Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Characters With Real Models Category:Characters Who Age Slowly Category:Blind Characters Category:Characters that are 5'6 Category:Greek Characters Category:Wonder's WIPs Category:Characters that are Heterosexual Category:Characters that are not Virgins Category:Characters Born in 700BC